Every Dog Has His Day
by Spooky4ever
Summary: Mulder has been kidnapped by another agenda and used in a wierd experiment. Now its up to Scully, The Lone Gunmen and Skinner to help Mulder return to normal. ON HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do own the X-Files or Mulder or Scully. In fact I own nothing! **

**Summary: Mulderhas beenkidnapped by another agenda and used in a weird experiment. Now its up to Scully, Skinner and the Lone Gunmen to help him return to normal. MS**

**A.N.-This is my first fic in X-Files. Please do not kill me!**

**Every Dog Has His Day**

**Chapter 1**

Special Agent Dana Scully walked into the X-Files office to see her partner, Special Agent Fox Mulder, sitting at his desk chewing on a sunflower seed while reading over an old case file (Detour). This surprised her since lately she was the one who arrived at the office at the lovely hour of seven o'clock. Mulder usually arrived at 7:30. "What are you doing here so early Mulder?" Scully asked.

"Good morning to you too Scully." Mulder said looking up from the file.

"Sorry Mulder. I'm just used to being the first one here." _When you don't stay here all night and go home. _She added in her mind. After working for 5 years together she still could not get him to go home and rest when working on a hard X-File. "Why are reading an old case file?"

"Just thinking about the good times." He joked. Scully rolled her eyes.

"Oh sure Mulder, being lost in the woods, at night, while some killer animal was on the loose. That was one hell of a night if you ask me."

"Moth men Scully, moth men. Besides, was spending a night alone in the wilderness with ole Spooky that bad? You make it sound like torture." He gave her a fake wounded look.

"No it was that team seminar we almost had to go to that was torture." Scully said with small smile. Mulder shuddered at the thought that he almost had go to one of those pointless things. Scully hung up her coat and sat down. "Anything special on today's schedule?" She asked almost regretting the answer.

"File reports." Scully groaned. She rathered be out chasing aliens with Mulder than working a file report. The day passed on in a comfortable silence. It was around 3:30 when Mulder finally broke it.

"Hey Scully are you doing anything tonight?" He asked casually.

"No not really…Why?"

"Well, I was um, wondering if you would like to join me for dinner tonight." He said afraid of the answer.

"Are asking me on a date?" She said teasingly.

"Its whatever you want it to be." He countered back.

"Well than I will be delighted to take up on the offer as long as you are paying." Scully replied.

"Now Scully what makes you think that I would leave you the bill?" Scully just gave him her famous raised eye brow. Mulder glanced at his watch, stood up and strode to the door. "I'll pick you up at seven ok?"

"Where are you going?"

"Over to the Lone Gunmen's. They said that they had something they wanted me to see." He called over his shoulder as he walked out the door.

"I'm coming with you." Scully said as she picked up her coat. "I have done enough file reports to last a lifetime!" She exclaimed.

"Don't you think you are exaggerating?" He said.

"Like I'm the one who exaggerates around here." She replied.

"Are you saying that I exaggerate?" He said with mock surprise. By now they had reached the parking garage and were heading in different directions towards their cars. She sighed.

"I'll meet you at the Gunmen's."

Little did they know that they were being watched, Mulder in particular.

A.N-It gets better I promise! Please Review! Spooky4ever


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own Mulder and Scully if I did the 8th and 9th season would have been better.**

**A.N.-Ok. For all of you people who haven't read my profile I absolutely refuse to update unless I get at least 2 or 3 reviews. Please, please, please review. I will refuse to finish the story if I don't get any! See what measures you are making me take? **

**Chapter 2**

About twenty mins later they arrived at the Lone Gunmen's office **(A.N. home work place whatever). **"So Mulder what is it that the Lone Gunmen want you to see?" asked Scully.

"I'm not sure really. But it doesn't have to do with aliens. I think it doesn't involve any conspiracies either." He replied.

"Oh." Was all Scully could say. Mulder knocked on the door.

"Hey guys open up its me!" Mulder shouted.

"Hang on!" Shouted Frohike. He unlocked the numerous locks they had installed on the door and finally opened it. "Hey Mulder glad you could get here early! And whats this? I see you brought along the lovely Miss Scully." He greeted them. Mulder strode into the cluttered room followed by Scully.

Over in the corner sat a scraggly orange cat, next to it was a bright green and yellow parrot. Byers and Langly looked up from whatever they were doing. "I never knew your were a cat person Byers." The parrot squawked in protest. "Or a bird person for that matter." Mulder said briefly glancing over at it.

"Oh them, they are part of what we wanted to show you." Byers said.

"And that would be…" Scully said looking up from reading a ridiculous magazine article about a woman who thought aliens had abducted her toaster and were know using it to spy on her. _People will do anything for attention _she thought.

"This!" Frohike said thrusting a shiny silver dog collar in her front of her face. "You see Langly came up with the idea of using animals as spies. They could spy on the conspirers and report back to us, telling us what those evil sons of bitches were up to."

"But the only problem was animals can't speak English which would make us unable to understand them. Also they wouldn't have the intelligence to understand that we want them to spy and so forth." Langly jumped in.

"So we invented this special collar that would be able to give them some human intelligence and translate there animal language to are own." Byers concluded. Scully and Mulder both stared at them like they were crazy.

"Guys I have seen and said a few crazy things but what you just told me sounds a little…"

"Impossible." Scully interrupted. "We don't even have that kind of technology! We still have a long ways to go before being able to fully understand the animal language. Much less be able to translate it into English. It is, I repeat impossible."

"Well Agent Scully it just came possible. Earlier this morning we tried it on Byers' mother's pet parrot, Limey, and the bird was able to hold a short conversation with Langly." Frohike said defending their project.

"Limey? She named a parrot Limey?" asked Mulder in disbelief.

"So. Many common house hold birds, manly parrots, are able to say a few human words. Only because they were taught or simply copied their owners." Scully said.

"This is why we are going to try it on this stray cat I found in our garbage this afternoon." Langly said. Scully rolled her eyes. The Gunmen may be her friends but they still came up with weirder stuff than Mulder sometimes.

"Maybe I should have stayed at work." Scully mumbled to Mulder. He just smiled one of his boyish smiles and said "Well let's see if it works." The Gunmen, delight, walked over to the cat. Byers held it while Langly and Frohike attempted to put the collar on. The cat did not like what was going on and put up a hell of fight. Finally they got it on the poor animal, though they were covered in scratches.

"Remind me to never get a cat." Frohike said grumpily.

"Anyway let's see if it works." Byers said nervously. He flipped the switch on the remote control and than… ZAP! The electrified cat howled in pain.

"Turn it off Byers your frying the cat!" Langly cried.

"I can see that Langly!" Quickly he turned it off.

"Cough Well I guess, cough you guys can have barbeque for dinner tonight." Mulder said waving smoke away.

"It was working fine this morning! Maybe something just short-circuited." Frohike said desperately.

"Or maybe it just proves that your idea was impossible."

"If it worked on the parrot maybe it means that for it to work the animal has to know a few words from the English language." Mulder suggested. The Gunmen looked up hopefully. Mulder glanced at his watch, it read 4:25. "Well guys a good luck with your collar. I got to do some errands before dinner tonight."

"You got a date? Way to go Mulder! So who is it?" Frohike asked.

"One it's not a date. Two I'm his 'date'. And three I got go too." The Gunmen looked kind-of surprised.

"See ya guys! Come on Scully." Mulder said leading her out of the building with his hand in the small of her back.

"Bye guys." Scully called over her shoulder. Byers closed the door behind them.

"Not I date my ass." Frohike mumbled.

**A.N.- So did you guys like it? I know this one was kind-of weird but it plays an important part later in the story. Remember I refuse to update if I don't get any reviews!**

**Spooky4ever **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-I do not own any X-File characters.**

**A.N.-Yay I got reviews! Thank you thank you! Ok I have decided I was being a dumb-ass and will update when ever I can. But I still would like at least one review. Again, thank you! I'll try to make the chapters longer too. **

**Chapter 3-The Perfect Date, almost.**

Mulder stepped out of his car. _Ok Mulder you can do this _he thought. _It's just Scully right? No biggie. You are just taking her out to dinner to show your appreciation or something like that. _He took a deep breath. He locked the door and glanced at her apartment window. A black car passed slowly by him. Mulder didn't think much of it since his mind was preoccupied on something else.

But he still couldn't shake the feeling that he had seen that car sometime at work and out front of his apartment building. _Don't be paranoid Mulder. Every one has a black car. _Taking another deep breath he walked into the building, got into the elevator, and waited to arrive on Scully's floor.

XXXXX

Meanwhile Scully was putting together the finishing touches on her outfit. Mulder told her it was a casual restaurant so she didn't dress up too much…sort of. She wore a light green skirt that went down to her knees and a lime colored shirt that had a v-neck. The sleeves were short so she hoped that the restaurant wouldn't be blasting out its ac. Her hair was up in a bun and she wore her little golden cross as usual. She sat impatiently on her sofa waiting for Mulder. He said that he would pick her up at seven but in Mulder time he probably wouldn't arrive till 7:20.

_Why am I so nervous? I mean I have eaten dinner with Mulder before. Yea so it's usually pizza or Chinese in front of the TV but still. _ _Why would he ask me out for dinner? It's not my birthday or anything. No special occasions. So why? _Maybe it's because he likes you. Said a little hopeful voice in her head. _No he couldn't! I'm not really his type anyhow. He must just be tired of eating pizza or Chinese every time he comes over here. _Scully figured that that wasn't the real reason but for it was good enough. Ring! Ring! The telephone interrupted her thoughts. _Must be Mulder calling to tell me he is going to be late _she thought grimly. "Hello?"

"Dana it's your mother how are things going?"

"Hi mom! Umm fine I guess. Look I can't talk long I'm going out with Mulder for dinner tonight." Scully regretted saying those words. Now her mother was going to think that they were a 'couple' now. Maybe she shouldn't have said Mulder's name.

"Oh honey that's great! So how long have you been dating Fox without telling me?" Scully sighed.

"Mom we are not dating. Mulder just asked me if I wanted to join him for dinner tonight. There is nothing going on between us."

_Why do I feel like that's the twentieth time I have said that? Oh right because it is. _Thankfully there was a knock on the door.

"Scully it's me! Open up!"

"Look mom I will call you later ok? Mulders here. Bye mom I love you."

"Bye dear have fun on your date!"

"Mom its not a…" But Mrs. Scully had already hung up the phone. Scully sighed and answered the door.

"Good evening Miss. Scully. Are you ready for the night of your life?" Mulder said joking pulling out a bouquet of purple flowers.

**(A.N.-Ok I don't know what kind of flowers! Use your imagine -nation. Let's just pretend their romantic or something!) **

"Oh Mulder they are gorgeous! Here come in and take a seat while I put these in a vase." She opened the door wider so he could come in. _Ok Mulder you got the easiest part done. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale inhale… _"So where are we going to eat?" Scully asked from the kitchen, interrupting his thoughts.

"It's a surprise Scully." Mulder replied who was still standing by the door was waiting for her.

"Can you at least give me a hint?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Cause you will figure it out. Besides, I said it is a surprise." She grabbed her jacket and followed Mulder out the door. "Shall we go?" He asked linking his arm with hers.

"Lead the way Mulder." She said as they stepped into the elevator. _You can do this Scully. You can do this. _She thought. _Just don't screw up! _

XXXXX

"Mulder you cant be serious."

"Scully I am very serious." They had just arrived at the 'mystery' restaurant. Scully couldn't believe it.

"You actually got reservations? I heard it was impossible."

"Well Agent Scully it just became possible." Mulder quoted Frohike.

"Mulder this is great!" Scully still couldn't believe that Mulder had been able to get a reservation to _Le Café, _which was one of DC's most popular and expensive restaurants. Mulder held open Scully's door for her. "Why Mulder I didn't know that you were such a gentleman." Scully teased.

"My mother taught me my manners. Washing behind my ears and my hands before dinner, saying my please and thank yous, how to kick alien butt." He smiled.

"This dinner better not have anything with conspiracies Mulder." Scully said teasingly.

"It doesn't."

"You said something like that over at the Lone Gunmen's."

"Well this time it doesn't. No X-Files, no aliens, nothing that has to do with work."

"You mean we can actually have a personal conversation that doesn't involve little green men?"

"Their grey Scully." He said as they stood in line to be seated.

"Welcome to _Le Café. _Do you have a reservation?" asked the waiter.

"I have already made reservations. Under a Fox Mulder" Mulder said.

"Oh yes a Mr. Fox Mulder. Please follow me." Said the waiter, "Your waiter will be here shortly.

"Thanks. So Scully what do you think?"

"I'm thinking who is going to pay for this." She replied.

"I told you Scully this is my treat. I won't leave you with the bill."

"Uh huh. So why take me to this expensive restaurant Mulder? It's not my birthday or anything." Scully questioned.

"Cant I just take out my favorite agent for a night to relax?"

"Ok Mulder what haven't you told me?" Scully accused. Mulder shrugged his shoulders. "Mulder…"

"Hi folks my name is Steve I will be your waiter tonight. So what can I get you to drink?"

"Water."

"Pepsi."

"I'll bring those right out." Steve said. _Where have I seen that guy before? _Thought Mulder. The next few minutes were in silence as if Scully's demanded question was forgotten. _He is up to something I know it! He wouldn't take me to a fancy restaurant because he feels like it! I knew it wasn't because he had feelings for me! Wait where did that come from? I mean yea he is attractive any women would fall for him. Just look at the Phoebe Green bitch. _She glanced over at Mulder who was giving Steve his order who had just come back with there drinks. _He didn't bother to change out of his work suit. With the exception of his tie. He is still cute in it though. No wait forget cute. He is hot. NO stop Dana stop! _Scully lost herself in her thoughts.

"Scully? Uh Scully? Return to us Scully." Mulder called out.

"What?" Scully asked confused.

"Scully Steve has been asking for your order for the past 3 minutes. You weren't daydreaming about some unknown boyfriend of yours were you?" _If I had my way you would be my boyfriend. Maybe something even more…STOP IT DANA! STOP IT! _

"Oh I'm sorry I'll have um the shrimp salad." Scully said as she handed him her menu.

"That's alright. Your dinner should be out in 20 minutes no more and uh hopefully less."

"What did you get Mulder?" Scully asked hoping to start a conversation somehow. She was pretty unsure how to have a personal conversation with him. Usually they talked about work.

"The chicken special." He replied with a sheepish look on his face.

"Oh."

"So uh how is your mom Scully?" Mulder asked also trying to start a conversation

"She is fine. I was actually talking to her before you came. When I told her you were taking me to dinner she thought we were a couple and I never told her!" Scully said a little unsure of telling Mulder what her mother said.

"Do you think we could be a couple Scully?" Mulder asked. _Great he put me on the spot. What should I say? Arggg! _Mulder smiled. He loved making her nervous. It was something he hardly ever saw with Scully. She was always so cool and calm. Probably since she was supposed to be that way with working in the FBI. Luckily for Scully Steve decided to come in with their meals. "Wow that was quick!" Mulder exclaimed.

"It sure was!" Scully agreed.

"Enjoy your meal folks." Steve said and with a little bow of his head he left. They ate their meal in the comfortable silence they had earlier this afternoon. Music started to play in a soft peaceful melody. It sounded familiar to Scully but she couldn't remember the name or the singer. No sooner had the song started to play Scully noticed Mulder was out of his seat and standing next to her holding out his hand.

"Want to dance?" Mulder asked.

"Mulder you know I can't dance. Besides I have two left feet."

"You danced with me at that Cher concert." He retorted.

"Mulder…" Scully whined.

"Trust me Scully." Mulder said giving her his puppy dog look. Scully easily gave in.

"Alright." Scully aloud Mulder to pull her onto the small dance floor. As the song played on Scully slowly began to relax as she and Mulder swayed to the music. She gently laid her head on his shoulder and he pulled her closer to him. _Maybe this will be the perfect date after all _she thought.

XXXXX

**Somewhere behind the restaurant…**

"So Steve did you do it?" asked a tall gruff man from a black car parked behind a dumpster.

"Uh do what Mike?" Steve asked stupidly.

"Did you put the drug in the guy's meal?" Mike asked impatiently.

"What guy?"

"Mulder you idiot! Did you put the sleeping drug in Mulder's food!" Mike screamed in frustration.

"Oh you mean this?" Steve asked holding a small vile containing a liquid substance.

"Yes."

"Oh I was supposed to put this in his food? Damn, I forgot." He said sheepishly.

"Why not? Now we have to do this the hard way! The boss is not gonna be happy. God you idiot!" Mike screamed. "Of all the ass-holes I had to work with and they gave me you. Some rookie who doesn't know what an apple is from an orange." Mike mumbled angrily. "Come on now we have to follow them now. But we follow my plan this time got it dummy."

"Yea."

"Oh all the idiots…" Mike mumbled as he got in his car with Steve and drove off.

XXXXX

"Mulder that was the most delicious dinner I have ever had in a long while." Scully commented as they entered her apartment. "Would you like a drink?" She asked hopeful that he would stay.

"Uh sure." Mulder said as he sat down on her sofa.

"How does wine sound?" Scully called from the kitchen.

"Sounds good to me." Mulder called back. Scully sat down next to Mulder and handed him a glass of red wine. They sat sipping their drinks when Mulder asked "So Scully you never answered my question do you think we would make a couple?" _That question again! I wish Steve would magically show up with dessert or something _she thought.

"Well Mulder. We are around each more often than a husband or wife. We sometimes act like a couple too. We have been to hell and back again on more than one occasion. Any married couple would have spilt up if they had gone though the stuff we have. So my answer is yes I think we would make a pretty damn good couple." She finished in one breath and held another. What would he say? What if somehow this ruined their relationship as friends and partners? What if she did screw up after all?

"Scully I don't think I could have put it any better myself." Mulder said for a smile. Slowly they leaned in towards each other. _He is gonna kiss me, he is gonna kiss me! _Those words rang though Scully's head. Her heart was pounding in her chest. _Is she gonna kill me if I kiss her? Could this ruin our friend and partnership? What if she never wants to talk to me again? What would I do without Scully? Would she leave me? Oh hell with it. I'm just gonna shut up and kiss her _he thought. _And there is no damn bees either _he added with a smile. Closer and closer they came to each. But just as their lips were about to touch…

"Well look at this Steve! Two little love birds! And I thought FBI partners couldn't have personal relationships! Whatd'ya know." Mike sneered. "Makes me kind-of sick."

"Who the hell are you?" Mulder asked outraged. _I was just so close _he thought in dismay. He pulled his gun out of his holster and aimed when…

"Mulder look out!" Scully cried. Mulder turned around to see their 'waiter', Steve, running at him full force ready to try and punch him. Mulder easily dodged this but had his gun knocked out of his hand by Mike. _Damn it! _Scully was busy wrestling Steve for her own gun which ended up being knocked out of her hands. Mulder went to try to assist her when…

"Where do you think you are going pretty boy?" Growled Mike. Mulder who was in no mood whirled around and threw a punch in his face, sending Mike flying.

"Mulder!" Cried Scully who was pinned by Steve.

"Get away from her!" Mulder cried who easily knock Steve down by slamming into him. "You ok Scully?" Mulder asked as he helped her off the floor.

"I think so. Who are these guys?"

"I don't…" Mulder than fainted.

"Mulder!" Behind him stood an unhappy, bloody Mike.

"Sorry but your boyfriend is needed for something more important than your love life." Mike smirked showing her an empty needle.

"Why you son of a… humph!" Scully fell to the floor unconscious with a small gash forming at the side of her hide. A triumphant Steve lumbered past her dropping the gun he had used to knock her out.

"Let's get out of here before she wakes up." Mike said bending down to pick up the drugged Mulder.

"Should we kill her?"

"Naw, it's bad enough we are kidnapping an FBI agent. We don't need to kill one. Besides, by the time she wakes up he will be already tested on." Mike couldn't help but smirk. Steve shrugged his shoulders and step over the comatose Scully and helped Mike carrier out Mulder unseen, bound him, shove him in the trunk, and drove off to a lab miles and miles away from DC.

XXXXX

**Unknown location about 50 miles from DC**

"Huh? Where am I?" A groggy Mulder asked to no one in particular. His head was pounding from whatever drug he was given. He sat up stiffly. It felt like he had just taken a car ride in a trunk. He probably did. _Where the hell am I? And most importantly where is Scully? _He thought worried.

He checked out his surroundings. He was stuck in some glass chamber and had been stripped of his clothes with the exception of his boxes. He really couldn't see though the glass but what he could see appeared to be machines of some sort. Some where he thought he heard a dog barking. _This does not look good. Where is Scully? _Mulder was slowly becoming nervous.

Who kidnapped him? What do they want with him? And most importantly what did they do to Scully? Was this the work of that smoking bastard? He had a feeling that it was the work of a different conspiracy.

"I see that our guest of honor is finally awake!" A man said sarcastically.

"Where is Scully?" Mulder demanded.

"Mr. Mulder if I was you I would be a little more worried about what's going to happen to you and not that pretty partner of yours. And to be frank I don't care if she is in a hospital or lying in some ditch 500 miles away decaying. What I care about is the success of this project."

"If you laid one hand on her I'll…"

"You'll do what Mr. Mulder? You're the one who needs rescuing. Unfortanly for you no one can help you." Mulder glared at him, his hazel eyes burning with hatred. A man in a white lab coat walked up to the mysterious man. Mulder couldn't hear much of what he was saying but had a bad feeling about it. "And now Mr. Mulder your own demise. To be honest I hoped you live though this test. Because if you do I can assure you that I will find you very useful." He chuckled. _This is most defiantly not good. But what the hell is he talking about. A test? What the hell are they going to do to me? _His question was partially answered. A swishing should was made as green poured into the tube.

"Cough Somebody help me!" Mulder screamed. He knew it was useless but still had a small hope Scully would come busting in hear, kick ass, and get him out of here. But as fog entered his mind he knew Scully wouldn't be here to save his ass this time. Pain raced though his body he willed himself not to pass out but his body had other ideas. He sank down to his knees in agony. Finally the pain was too much and he fell into a deep sleep. But not before muttering the one word that still gave him hope of rescue.

"Scully…"

**AN-And we are finally getting to the good part! YES! Microsoft says I have typed 10 pages so I think this is long enough for now. Hopefully I will update before the 8th since I'll be gone on vacation till the 12th. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-I still don't own them ok! **

**Chapter 4-Who Let the Dog Out?**

Darkness. That's all he saw. The ever growing darkness that swirled around him like fog. "Scully?" Mulder called. He didn't know where he was. Never in his life had he been so confused. Then out of no where he saw a growing light far in front of him. Slowly it grew closer banishing the shadows that surrounded him.

As the light came closer to him Mulder saw a red haired women standing in it with her back to him. Mulder instantly knew who it was. Scully. Filled with a new found joy he bounded towards her. But the faster he ran the farther away she got. "Scully!" Mulder shouted. But she didn't seem to hear him.

Suddenly she was right in front of Mulder. He reached out to touch her. She slowly turned around and THUD! Mulder woke up startled causing him to hit his head at the top of the cage he was in. _Shit! _Mulder thought as waves of pain began to form into a headache. He slowly opened his eye. His vision was blurred. He waited a moment or two before it reverted back to normal.

"Wakey wakey doggie!" Cried an over exuberant voice. _Oh God I think I am going to be sick _Mulder thought. _Wait a minute. Doggie? Oh God don't tell me…_Mulder slowly looked down at his hand to discover it was a… _No no no! _He thought in dismay.

In replace of his hand was a large, furry, dark brown, paw! He raised it to feel the top of his head. Two brown ears were found. He moved his paw over his face. He felt his muzzle which contained new sharp canine teeth. He also had a cold wet nose and a whole lot of extra hair. _You can't be serious _Mulder thought in horror.

"Did you have a good sleep Mr. Mulder? Or should I say K-9 7." The same man who had confronted Mulder in the lab peered in and gave Mulder a wicked smile. A low growl escaped from Mulder's throat.

"_What did you do to me you son of a bitch!" _ Mulder snarled angrily. To Mulder's captor however this all sounded like a series of angry barks and growls.

"I'm sorry Mr. Mulder I can't understand you. You're a dog now remember?" He smirked. For the first time since Mulder had woken up the realization hit him with full force. He was a dog. A flea scratching, squirrel chasing animal. Instead of being man he was mans best friend. Scully wouldn't even recognize him. His ears flattened against his head.

"How rude of me we have been so busy acquainting ourselves that I never fully introduced myself. I am Doctor Manson. I used to work for a group of scientists that were studying genetics. When they failed to see the greatness of my project, you, I left them and started my own little group, Alpha. Why become a conspiracy you ask. Our government refused to give me the money I needed and using innocent civilians as test subjects didn't go too well with them either. For years I worked on this experiment, Project K-9, the other 6 humans I picked nothing but failures." _This guy talks too much. Not to mention he is giving me a lot of information _Mulder thought.

"You're wondering why I am telling you all of this aren't you? Well who are you going to tell? No one can understand you. Besides those goons who kidnapped you for me are making sure they get rid of any evidence that Fox Mulder ever existed. You made it a lot easier since you don't have many friends." _"Ok so what is the point of all this?" _Mulder wondered.

As if reading his mind again Manson continued "The reason for this project is for money of course. In Project K-9 I use humans as my guinea pigs- _I think I figured that one out _Mulder thought sarcastically- and turn them into super powerful dog soldiers. They don't need to eat, sleep, and are obedient. The military would save millions of dollars in food, supplies, and medicine. Think of all the money I could make!" Manson began to babble about the government and money some more. _This guy has issues _Mulder thought.

"And then I ran into another conspiracy, the Synicate, I could care less about all of their mumbo jumbo about aliens and a virus but was only interested in a Fox Mulder. An FBI agent who was causing them all sorts of trouble. So after receiving a good amount of money I set out on my quest to capture you and well you know the rest." _And people call me spooky. _ "But I will only know if the project was a success if we do a few tests. So… Green!" Manson barked.

"Ye, yes sir." A stout, balding man stuttered.

"Take K-9 7 to the athletic room." He ordered.

"Yes sir." Said Green. Manson looked into the cage.

"See you soon K-9 7." _"It's Mulder." _Mulder snarled. Manson just smiled and hurried off somewhere.

"Come here dog. It's ok." Green tried to coax Mulder out. _"I don't think so buddy. Besides I am human do you realize that? Probably not. Hey get that thing off me! Hey!" _Mulder growled again as Green snapped on a collar and leash. "Come on." Green grunted as he tried to pull Mulder out. _"I am going no where except home." _Mulder replied. Green, frustrated, turned the cage upside down dumping Mulder out. He yelped in pain as landed on his tail. _"You shouldn't treat guests like that." _

"Look, I am going to get you out of here as soon as possible. You need to work with me here ok?" Green hissed. Mulder stared at him suspiciously. How could he trust him? But Mulder knew he had no other options at the moment. Mulder gave a soft woof.

Green nodded. "Good now you are going to have to bear with me ok? Let's go." Mulder sighed followed him._ This is a really good time to come busting in to save me Scully_. But as Mulder walked down the hall he knew his only way of escaping was though Green. _Anytime now Scully. Anytime…_

**Meanwhile…**

"Agent Scully? Agent Scully!" Called the urgent voice of AD Skinner. "Agent Scully wake up!" Scully groaned. She had a pounding headache.

"What happened?" Scully asked a little dazed. All of a sudden it all came back. Dinner with Mulder, them going back her place, being attacked by their waiter and his accomplice, after that everything was blank. "Never mind I remember." Scully sighed as she slowly lifted herself off the floor.

"Good because than you can tell me what the hell happened here." Skinner practically screamed. Scully ignored Skinners outburst and glanced at the clock. It was about 10:30. _Where is Mulder?_ Scully wondered.

"Sir have you seen Agent Mulder?" Scully asked alarmed.

"No I haven't been able to reach him either. Agent Scully what happened?"

"Damn it…" Scully cursed under her breath. "Sir we need to find Agent Mulder. He has been kidnapped." Scully did her best to keep calm. How could two rookie men sneak up on them like that? They were trained FBI agents something like that should have been stopped. They didn't even use their guns! _Stupid, stupid, STUPID _Scully screamed in her mind. "Sir last night Mulder and I were attacked while umm discussing a recent X-File, here in my home. They knocked Mulder out and than me. I don't know were they took him or what they want with him. All I know is that we need to find him." Scully finished. Skinner absorbed the news that Scully had just given to him. "Sir? Sir did you listen to what I just said?" Scully asked annoyed.

"Yes Agent Scully I heard you. Right, we need to get someone in here to lift prints and than we need to get working on finding Agent Mulder."

"What can I do sir?"

"You can go to hospital and get that gash on your head checked out. Then you can go to Mulder's place and rest. He shouldn't mind if you stay there since he won't be there obviously."

"Sir I cannot just sit around while Mulder is missing! Please sir I want to be on this case." Scully demanded. _What the heck is Skinner thinking! How can he expect me to sit around on my ass while Mulder is out there somewhere! _Scully was outraged. No wait she was down right pissed!

"Agent Scully you need medical attention…"Skinner started.

"Sir I need this case."

"Agent Scully you need to go to the hospital!"

"Sir…"

"That's an order Agent Scully!"

"Please sir." Skinner sighed. This woman was as stubborn as Mulder sometimes. But he knew Mulder would do the same thing if it was the other way around. "Alright. But first you need to get that wound checked out. Conference room, 3:00 if you still want to be on the case."

"Thank you sir." Scully said grateful and without another word so straightened her skirt picked up her purse which was still in its place near the coffee table where she left it last night and hurried off to the hospital. Before she left though Skinner said to her "Sorry your date didn't go as planned Agent Scully." Scully just stared at Skinner in bewilderment and rushed off faster than before as she hid a slight blush on her face. Skinner smiled as he flipped out his cell phone and called a forensics team.

**2 hours later Alpha labs/base**

Mulder was panting heavily as he was leaded by Green to a white sterilized room. His panting was more from the ever growing fear than exhaustion. His 2 hour test was more like training. For the last hour he had been dodging laser beams, missiles, arrows running in and out of obstacles, and basically trying to survive while cursing a crazy madman. Mulder though was busy thinking about the conversation he had overheard than his sore muscles. _Green better get me out of here soon… _Mulder thought worried.

_Flashback_

"Marvelous! He is perfect! My specimen just proved that the experiment was a complete success! His only flaw is his obedience. Did you notice Green how he never once listened to a single command I gave him. That won't do, no it won't…ah! Professor Green I think now would be a perfect time to try that brainwashing serum don't you agree?" Manson bubbled with glee.

Professor Green just stared at the marble tiles of the floor his minding racing. He needed to get that dog out of here now. "What are you waiting for? Take that animal to the vet room now!" Manson ordered. With that said he marched out of the room still babbling about his success.

The whole time Mulder had been sitting in the training room listening. For a genius the guy forgot about turning off the speakers. _He is a mad idiot _Mulder thought smirking as best as a dog could. A few minutes later Green came in snapped back on the dreaded leash and led him to his permanent doom.

"I'll get you out of here trust me." Green whispered in his sensitive ear. _How many times has that sentence been said to me? _ Mulder had no choice but to follow…

_End Flashback_

Green tied his leash to a nearby table leg and busied himself getting the needle. Mulder watched with curiosity and fear. He eyed the door which was open. Slowly he inched to it not really knowing what good it would do to him since he was attached to a table. Green looked sadly at Mulder and bent down near him. He unclipped the leash and took off the bright red collar.

"I don't have much to say to you expect you need to get as far from here as possible. Washington DC is about 50 miles east from us. Just head east until you find the main road that leads out to the highway. I can't help from there. Just keep your guard up. Once Manson finds out you are gone he will hunt you down-_"I think I could have figured that one out" _Mulder mumbled_.- _Go down two floors and turn left and keep going strait. There is a broken vent in the wall that will lead you outside. Good luck!"

"_Wait! How can I become normal again? Hello are you listening to me! I can't just live the rest of my pathetic life as a dog!" _Mulder said angrily. But Green simply pushed Mulder out the door.

"Go! I have to activate the alarm soon! Go!" He said urgently.

"_I guess not…" _Mulder said disappointed. He knew it wouldn't be so easy but still…

"Go damn it! We don't have all day." Green yelled at him.

"_Alright I'm going I'm going. You don't have to kick me!" _Mulder protested. He gave Green one last glare and bolted out of the room. He finally found the staircase and slowly made his way down. He still wasn't quite used to walking on four legs instead of two. By the time he had reached the correct floor the alarm had already sounded. _And now the fun begins…_thought Mulder.

Taking a deep breath he pushed the door open using his body weight and hastily sped down to the hallway, his claws skidding against the smooth tiles as he turned left just as Professor Green directed. No sooner than he did this he quickly found himself dodging bullets and tranquilizers. He was running so fast he felt like he flying. Mulder skidded to a stop as the hallway spilt into two.

One right one left. _"Ok where is the friken vent!" _Mulder askedpanicking.He scanned the wall. Nope, nothing. He looked back and forth. _Right or left? Pick one, anyone. _

The heavy booted footsteps of the guards were coming closer. He pressed his ears against the wall. A faint whistling sound could be heard. Someone had plastered the vent over. Mulder's tale thudded against it. The plaster was weak and thin. Thump! The guard's footsteps were even closer!

Mulder backed up and then ran full force at the wall and went crashing down the vent. The guards shouted angrily at each other giving orders. _"Yahoo!" _Mulder cried as he slide downwards THUD! Mulder landed hard on the hard, dirt ground. Scents or smoke, garbage, and pollution bombarded Mulder's nose. He took a sniff of the fresh air. A gun fired from his right.

_I think I overused my stay _Mulder thought as he headed eastwards into the forest closest to him. The guards stubbornly followed. The smell of fresh pine surrounded him but he kept going. Now was not the time to stop and smell the flowers. Zip! Another bullet zoomed past him, grazing his side but Mulder ignored the slight pain as he continued to run from his pursuers.

"_Shit!" _Mulder yelled as he tumbled into a hole hidden by decaying leaves. Twigs and dirt showered down on him. He sneezed as some dirt went up his nose. The footsteps of a guard told Mulder someone was very close. He hid under a pile of leaves and waited for him to pass. Luckily the guard failed to notice the gaping hole in the forest floor. Mulder made himself comfortable. It would be a while before he could leave his hiding space. _Let's play hide and go seek _Mulder thought. And settled down into a deep welcoming sleep.

**About 8 hours later…**

Mulder woke up with a start. He was freezing even though it was the middle of July. He sat up on his haunches and sniffed the air. The smell of human was very faint. Those stupid guards must have given up searching the forest hours ago. Mulder stretched his stiff legs. Gathering up all his strength he took a leap and jumped out the hole easily.

_Enhanced strength. He was serious about the super dog thing _Mulder thought. That hole was at least 70 feet deep and he just hopped out of it easy as 123! He took another sniff. He could smell the disgusting smell of gasoline about 20 miles ahead of him. He trotted off. Now that he had escaped he could concentrate on more important problems. Like getting back to DC and finding Scully. But more importantly getting his humanity back.

**AN-Well at least I was able to update before I left! Thank for the reviews, again. I promise to update as soon as I get back from my vacation k? As always please review. Cya peeps around!**

**Spooky4ever**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer-I do not own any X-Files characters expect for the creepy ones I make up.**

**Chapter 5-My Dog…Mulder?**

_Just a few more miles…I hope _Mulder thought. He had been walking forever along the interstate. He did his best to keep a low profile. Seeing a dog walk along the highway wasn't something you would see everyday. All he wanted was some family to see him, pick him up, take him home, and make him the family pet giving him a ridiculous name. No he didn't need that at all. Or those stupid guards from Alpha finding him.

So he would stay behind the guard rails. Sometimes even crawl in the grass if it was tall enough. He felt like he was in Russia all over again. That was one hell of an experience. It was about 11:00 he guessed. How long had he been walking?

He had no problem seeing. His sight wasn't as good as his hearing but hey at least he could still see color. And they said dogs could only see in black and white. Well he proved that theory wrong. _I need a break. All this walking is wiping me out _Mulder thought. How he longed for his sofa back home…

_Yes! He thought. _Up ahead there was a gas station. _Maybe I could snag a ride or bite to eat _Mulder thought hopefully. He ran not caring if anyone saw him. If he could find someone who was heading to DC he could hitch an easy ride. He was in luck.

Sneaking in and out of cars he overheard a conversation. The guy who was pumping gas was talking to a guy in his car. "So Ed where are you heading to this time?" asked the gas pumper. The trucker, Ed Holts, came here when ever he was in the area. Gas was cheap and he could catch up with his old friend, Joe, who worked at the gas station. Another good thing about this place was it wasn't a do-it-yourself. He could just stay in his truck and someone would pump gas for him.

"I'm headed out to Washington DC. Got me a load of TVs to deliver." Ed boasted as if was an honor. Joe rolled his eyes. Ed was always the boasting type. It seemed typical of him to brag over something like delivering TVs to some store in the nation's capital. But hey if it kept him happy sure whatever.

"Well your about 10 miles from there. Shouldn't take you too long to get there now." Joe informed him. Ed nodded, happy to know bed rest wasn't too far away. The two men continued their conversation never noticing a huge, dark brown, German Shepard sneaking around the vehicle.

Luckily for Mulder Ed had to get out and use the little trucker's room giving Mulder enough time to hop in the truck unnoticed. He squeezed himself as far under of the passengers' seat as possible. It was a tad difficult since he was so big but hopefully he was hidden enough so that the trucker wouldn't see him. He waited for 15 minutes before the trucker came back, paid Joe, said his goodbyes and stuff, and then finally started up the truck and headed back out into the night. _Hopefully this will take me home _Mulder thought.

**Next day 2:00 PM- in a near by park**

It was a beautiful summer day in Washington. The temperature had reached a tolerable 70 degrees. It was the perfect day for walks, picnics (if you weren't busy working of course which was what most people were doing) anything that involved outdoor fun. But for one lonely red-headed women sitting on a park bench by herself this was nothing important to enjoy.

Her partner had been missing for 3 days now and they had not heard a word from his captors. Not a ransom note, no threatening calls or tapes or emails nothing! They had no evidence to go on expect a few smudge fingerprints lifted from Scully's apartment. But they seemed as useless as dust bunnies. The agents on the Mulder case working at their hardest but nothing was getting accomplished. Some even said that it was a waste of time. Maybe Spooky really did get abducted by his little green men and Mrs. Spooky just went off the deep end.

Of course when Scully heard this the agents left the room slightly bruised. Theirs faces stinging from the Ice Queens slap. Scully refused to give up so easily. All she wanted was Mulder back and to know that he was ok. The whole damn thing was so puzzling. Scully held her head in her hands. What did they want with Mulder?

She sighed. Sitting here obviously wasn't going to get him back. So many questions and emotions were running though her head. Mulder had tried to kiss her. What was that about? Did he really have feelings for her to? These questions seemed to bug her more then the others. She groaned in frustration. If people weren't around she would have just screamed and cursed at the sky.

She glanced at her watch. She should head back to work. But decided against it. Right now a bubble bath with ice cream sounded really nice. Scully stood up and stretched. She heard a dog bark somewhere. It sounded close. In fact it sounded like it was behind her…Scully turned around, curious. What she saw was a huge, German Shepard bounding towards her. **(AN-I'm sure we can all guess who the dog is ;) )**

"No, no. Stay dog stay. Don't get any closer! Wait, stay, no!" Scully cried as the dog jumped on top of her causing her to fall. The dog slobbered her with kisses.

"_Scully! Man Scully if you only knew how glad I am to see you! Thank God you are ok. If you knew what I went though to get here. I mean look what they did to me! I'm my own X-File! Did you know that there is actually more than one conspiracy? Apparently there is." _Mulder said excitedly.

Scully on the other hand was not so happy to see this strange animal. She pushed it off and stood up again, this time she hoped she would stay on her feet. The dog continued to jump up and down happily barking. She couldn't help but smile. Something about this dog made her think of Mulder… She bent down and cautiously reached out to pet it. She didn't want to get bitten.

"Hey there big fella. Who do you belong to?" Scully smiled at the thought that she would get an answer. She began to scratch behind its ears. This dog sure was friendly. Mulder's ears drooped and his tail stopped wagging. _She doesn't recognize or understand me. Well duh stupid you're a dog. _Said a voice in his head. Mulder tried to ignore the disappointment that came crashing down on him He should have expected this for crying out loud!

"Hey what's wrong buddy?" Scully noticed the dog's sudden mood change. It was obviously upset. "_Oh crap umm…woof!" _Mulder began to bark happily again. He didn't want her to be afraid of him or anything. _I got to keep her busy. Make it so that she wants to take me home with her _Mulder thought. _I know! _He quickly ran off.

"Now where is he…?" Scully trailed off. The dog or Mulder came back carrying a stick. "Oh I can't stay here and play fetch. I uh need to get home. And you can't come with me." She said sternly. Scully looked around hoping to see the dog's owners coming to get it. But there was no one in the park except for a few kids playing football. She didn't remember any of them coming with a dog.

She checked for an ID of some sort. It didn't even have a flea collar. Figures, it was a stray. It looked at her with big puppy eyes. _Just like Mulder…No stop it! Why does this animal keep making think of him? Scully wondered. _"I have to go now. You stay here alright?" Scully felt guilty about leaving it out here. But she was sure that it would go over to the kids to play and they would maybe to it home or something.

"_Scully!" _The dog whined. "No I'm sorry I can't take you with me." Scully felt like she was talking to a child. She turned around and briskly walked away. Mulder, determined, followed stubbornly after her. He probably would have been able to follow her all the way to the car except she heard his claws clicking on the sidewalk.

Scully turned around not very surprised to see that the animal had followed her. She sighed. This was not going to be so easy. "No you have to stay here. She emphasized here. The dog gave her a loud bark in response. _"I don't think so Scully." _

"Stay!" She ordered. Mulder found this increasingly amusing and sat down. "Good now stay." As soon her she turned around and continued walking to her parked car he got up and followed her again. By the time Scully had reached her car she was about ready to kick the dog to next Monday. Every time she turned around and started walking after telling it to stay it just followed her!

"This is the last time! Stay!" Scully practically screamed. _One last time to give her the Mulder charm _Mulder thought. First he just whimpered and gave her his puppy dog eyes like before. When she wasn't falling for it he tilted his head back and let out a long remorseful howl. "Arroll!" He howled. Scully panicked. "No stop its ok. No please stop it!" Scully begged. People passing gave her funny looks as she tried to stop the howling creature.

"Alright! You can come with me! Just stop howling already!" Scully shouted above the noise. Like that Mulder stopped. "_I knew you still had a soft spot for dogs Scully." _Mulder joked. _Damn what am I going to do? Does the landlord accept dogs this large? _Scully wondered. She was kind of curious why this animal wanted to go with her so badly. _Maybe it's just lonely _She guessed.

She opened the back door and Mulder hopped in. When she wasn't looking though he jumped into the passenger seat. When Scully got in she was surprised to see him next to her. "Ok so you want to sit up here instead." The ride home was uneventful. Mulder was happy that he found Scully. The night before wasn't the greatest. As soon as the driver had entered DC he discovered Mulder and practically threw him out. After that Mulder crashed in an ally somewhere behind a restaurant. The rest of the day he had searched for Scully. He looked every where. It wasn't until he managed to pick up her scent that the search became easy.

He stared at her. It looked like she hadn't gotten much sleep. _Probably because she is worried about me _he thought. Scully caught the dog staring at her. She stared back. _What beautiful hazel eyes _She thought. This was unusual. Most dogs had brown eyes. Even a rare few had blue. But hazel? This was a strange colored German Shepard. It didn't even have darker markings on its body like normal German Shepard's. It was just a solid dark brown. _Just like Mulder…_

In a few minutes they had reached Georgetown. Scully parked her car and got out. She hoped that the dog didn't run out into the street. But surprisingly when she opened the door it calmly hopped out and followed her up the stairs. _Well at least it's well behaved. Maybe it will be housebroken too. _Soon Mulder found himself in the familiar place called Scully's home.

Scully too was glad to be back. The forensic team finished up yesterday allowing her to move out of Mulder's apartment into her own. Mulder jumped onto the sofa. _Finally, something soft to sleep on _Mulder thought. "No bad dog! Off the furniture!" Scully scolded. _Or not. _"Come on we need to clean you up." Scully told him. _"What do you mean by clean up Scully?" _Mulder asked regretting the answer. Scully gently grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and dragged him into the bathroom.

"You need a bath. I don't know where you came from but you stink!" Scully accused. Mulder sighed. _"Do I have too? Oh wait I don't get much of a say in it do I?" _Mulder gave her his best glare. Scully just smiled and pushed him into the tub.

'Bath time' actually turned out to be a lot of fun for Mulder. He made sure to get Scully covered in bubbles and water. Twice he even escaped and forced her to chase him all around the apartment. By the time they were done Mulder was the only clean thing in there! As Scully dried Mulder off with a towel she couldn't help but admire how pretty this dog was. Its coat was sleek and shiny, a dark brown like Mulder's hair. It had beautiful hazel eyes, like Mulder, **(AN-I wonder why?). **It was a huge dog, well built. Though it was thin it wasn't like it was starving. It was more slender. Muscle instead of fat or bones.

It was spooky at how much this dog made her think of Mulder. "Well since it looks like you are going to stay here awhile I am going to have to name you. Do you know how much you look like my partner Mulder?" Scully smiled at the thought. _"Maybe that's because I am Mulder!" _He mumbled. _Maybe I should name him after Mulder. It would be funny to see the look on Mulder's face when he finds out I named a dog after him. _Scully frowned. Would she ever see him again? Scully sighed deeply as the feeling of sorrow and loneliness swept though her.

Mulder cocked his head at her. Why was she frowning? He barked, trying to get her attention. She jerked her head in his direction. "Oh sorry. Now back to names… I would call you Mulder but that would be confusing. I know how much he hated his first name so I don't think I will call you Fox…I know! I will call you…Spooky!" Mulder nearly fell over. _"Spooky! Please tell me that you are kidding Scully! Spooky? What kind of name is that anyway? God why Spooky?" _Mulder couldn't believe this. It was down right humiliating.

Scully mistook his barking for a joyous yes. "Spooky it is then!" She smiled. Mulder would kill her for this probably. After cleaning up she was surprised to see the time. It was almost five. _Damn where did the afternoon go? _Scully thought. For the rest of the evening she spent watching TV and reading with Spooky, I mean Mulder. She was instantly becoming attached to him.

At 9:00 she decided to hit the hay. Mulder watched her from the bed as she pulled out a comfy pair of flannel pajamas. It wasn't until she started to undress that he bolted out of there. _I can't sit there and watch her undress! That would be like taking advantage of her somehow _Mulder felt guilty after that. "Spooky! Come here Spooky!" Scully called.

He trotted into the bedroom. Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" She asked patting the spot next to her. _"If you only knew how long I have waited for you to ask me that Scully." _Mulder said mischievously. He jumped up next to her and began doze off. "Goodnight Spooky." Scully whispered. _"Why couldn't have you named me something else Scully?" _Mulder whined.

**Alpha labs**

Professor Green nervously stood in front of the oak desk of a very pissed off Dr. Manson. He shifted from his left to right foot. Somehow he knew this would be the last time he would ever be in this room. "Why did you let it go Green?" Manson angry demanded.

"First off he isn't an it. He is, was, a human. This madness has to stop Manson. How many innocent people are you going to use in this experiment. You aren't doing anything but ruining lives! I had to let him go. It was the right thing to do." Green fiercely held his ground.

"This is science Professor! Not some pity party! I will not tolerate this!" Manson spoke as if he was talking to a young child. "You let go a dangerous animal! Who knows what he could do! How many people will he attack if not trained?"

"This isn't about a wild animal hurting people. To you this is getting him back so you can continue the project! You can't get away with this forever Manson!"

"I have been getting away with this for 12 years and will not be stopping any time soon!" He pulled a gun out of his desk. "You will regret ever betraying me Green." He slowly pulled the trigger.

"I think you will be the one regretting in the end doctor." Green said solemnly.

A gunshot rang out in the building. Every one who heard it knew what had happened. They also knew it could be them next if they didn't find the specimen soon. The search grew faster. And soon they had about 20 men out in DC looking for Mulder.

**AN-Ok ok I know. I had promised to update as soon I came back but that didn't work out now did it? Sorry about the long wait. I have been really lazy this week. **

**Alani- I'll work on getting Skinner into the story more. He should be in the next chapter! **

**Lady Pyrefly-I agree with you about Mulder being a German Shepard. I thought about a golden retriever for a while but decided to go with the German Shepard. **

**Originally the chapter was supposed to be called My Dog Spooky but I wanted the name Scully would give Mulder a surprise and was afraid that the chapter title would give it away. Once again sorry it took me so long. I'll work on updating again soon. Hopefully. You know the drill from here. Review!**

**Spooky4ever**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer-I do not own the X-Files**

**Chapter 6-Take Your Dog to Work Day**

Beep! Beep! Beep! Scully's alarm clock shrilled waking her from her peaceful slumber. Scully regretfully opened her heavy eye lids. She sat up and stretched her arms, her hand brushed against something furry. At first Scully froze following the impulse to reach for her gun. But the events from yesterday came flooding back and she set it back down.

She stiffly got out of bed. 'Spooky' had taken up all the bed space and had been right up next to her all night. Maybe she should have just gotten out Quegqeegs **(AN-However you spell that stupid dogs name) **old doggie bed. She never let him sleep on the bed, and Quegqeeg was smaller than Spooky! She was already spoiling this dog. She sighed and searched though her closet for a suite. She needed to get ready for work.

Mulder woke up to the sharp smell of coffee. _Mmmm Coffee _Mulder thought. He jumped out of the bed and headed towards the kitchen. Scully sat at the small round table eating a bowl of cereal. _"Feed me Scully I'm starving here!" _Mulder begged.

"Morning Spooky are you hungry?" Scully asked.

"_What do you think Scully?" _He retorted.

_What can I feed him? I don't have any dog food. I guess I stop to Petsmart is in order _Scully decided. She got up from the table and started to search for something to give Mulder. "Well since I don't have any dog food I guess you will just have to live with cold, leftover chicken." Scully told him as she pulled out the plate from the refrigerator. _Being a dog could have some advantages _Mulder thought. But when Scully put the plate on the floor Mulder decided against it. _If I am gonna have to eat like this for the rest of my life I change my mind! Besides who wants to eat dog food? Not me! _

While Mulder ate his breakfast Scully finished getting ready for work. "Alright Spooky behave while I am gone ok? When I get back home I will have a few gifts for you and food ok?" Scully couldn't believe that she was actually talking to Spooky like he understood her. But he seemed to… She looked at her watch. If she didn't leave soon she would be late. Scully bent down, gave Mulder a pat on the head, and left.

"_Wait Scully come back! Can I go to work with you? What am I supposed to do all day? I can't work the TV! SCULLY!" _Mulder sighed. How could he keep himself entertained all day? He didn't have time for this. He somehow needed Scully to realize that he wasn't some pet! _Damn if only I could go to work with her and do some Mulder like things. Then maybe she would realize who I am! _Mulder thought. _Oh duh, that is what I need to do. But how the hell am I going to get to the Hoover Building? _He looked around. Success! Scully had left her bedroom window open! And if things couldn't get even more convenient the fire escape was below it.

_Piece of cake _Mulder thought. From there it was pretty easy. He ran from Scully's apartment all the way to the FBI building. There of course things got tricky again. How could he sneak all the way to the basement without getting caught? Animals weren't allowed in the building. Unless… Mulder ran around to the other side of the building were the windows from his office could be seen.

"_Point for me!" _Mulder cheered. Peering into the windows Mulder found that Scully hadn't arrived yet. _"Scully isn't here yet. That could be a good or bad thing." _Mulder figured. He tried to push the entire window open but had no luck. One was because the ones he did try were locked. It was also hard because he had to nudge them with his nose. _Damnit! Stupid paws. Why cant dogs have hands? Or at least imposable thumbs. _

Finally the last window Mulder tried was unlocked and he managed to get it opened far enough that he could jump in. _Note to self. Get better locks for windows. _Mulder thought. _Wait until Scully gets here and finds out I broke into the office. _Mulder couldn't help but find this very amusing. And amusing it was.

Scully entered the office at the usual time scanning though the mail. She dropped her stuff and Mulder's case file onto the desk when she heard a soft woof. Her head snapped up and Mulder could have sworn she jumped 5 five feet in the air. "Spooky how did you? Where did you? Is it possible? Why are you?" Scully couldn't believe it. There sitting in Mulder's desk chair was her dog which she thought she left home. She finally shook herself. "How the hell did you get in here Spooky?" She demanded. _As if I am going to get an answer. _

"_Why Scully are you surprised to see me?" _Mulder gave her his dog like smile. "God what am I going to do? If Skinner or someone found out I brought a dog to work…Just how did you get in here anyway?" Mulder looked up at the window, Scully followed his gaze. "This itself is somehow an X-File." Scully said to herself. She smiled sadly. Mulder would say something like that. _Speaking of Mulder I should read over the evidence the found in my apartment and see if I can find anything they missed _Scully reminded herself.

"Alright Spooky you are going to have to stay here until I can find time to sneak you out without getting in trouble. In the mean time you must be silent. Not a sound. You can't leave the office and you can't bug me. I have an important case I need to work on so…" Scully pushed him out of the chair and began to work. _"You know that is my desk." _Mulder reminded her.

For the rest of the morning Mulder desperately tried to give Scully some idea that Spooky was really Mulder. He did some of his annoying habits, tried to get on a computer to play some of his favorite games (that didn't work out to well…) he tried to get in the desk drawer to get one of those tapes that wasn't his, he even tried to throw pencils up at the ceiling like he did when he was bored (that failed miserably too.) All of these tactics did nothing but annoy Scully to the point where she was about ready to drag Mulder out to her car and lock him in there until the day was over.

The final straw was when he got into another drawer that contained some sunflower seeds. Scully though became deeply upset and snatched them away gently putting them back like they were the Holy Grail. "Stay out of those ok? No one touches Mulder's sunflower seeds." Scully scolded him.

"_I am Mulder!" _He protested. But Scully simply ignored him and placed the sunflower seeds back with delicate care. He sighed and plopped down beside the desk defeated. This wasn't working at all. Would he be stuck like this forever? He how much longer he could hide from Manson? They would find him eventually. What would Scully do?

Around 12:30 Scully took a brief break from her work to eat lunch. Mulder watched her with some interest as she took out her lunch. It consisted of low-fat banana flavored yogurt, a some portion of her leftover shrimp salad, some salt free crackers, a bottle of water, and something that looked organic to Mulder. _"Jeezus Scully live a little! Salt free crackers? And is that thing you call food moving? I can find better looking foods in my refrigerator!" _Mulder exclaimed. Scully looked over in his direction.

"Here I managed to swipe you a turkey sandwich from the cafeteria on my break." Scully said as she took out a plastic bundle from the desk. She unwrapped it for him and placed it on the floor telling him not to leave too many crumbs. He looked at the lump of bread, lettuce, and lunch meat. _They call this a turkey sandwich? Ok even Scully's tofu looks better _Mulder thought with disgust. But it was better than nothing so he woofed it down. _Eww that turkey was a little too slimy for my liking. _Mulder watched Scully eat her own.

He was amazed that he never noticed the little things she did just while eating. For example she ate in a line you could say. First the salad, then the crackers, then the tofu stuff… She never just ate a bit of yogurt and then munched on some crackers in between. Little things he never noticed. Silly little things.

Soon she finished her meal and went back to work. Mulder continued to watch her and other things she did he never paid much attention to. His attention was diverted though when he heard heavy steps coming down the hallway. The faint scent of aftershave lingered. Thump, thump, thump. As they neared Mulder realized they were coming this way.

He jumped up and began to whine. _"Somebody is coming Scully! Do something besides stare at me!" _Mulder cried.

"What is wrong Spooky? Is somebody coming?" Scully asked.

"_Yes!" _Scully listened.

"I don't hear anything Spooky…" She stopped when a loud knock came from the closed door. "Shit! Uh, quick get under the desk! Don't make a sound!" Scully shoved Mulder under it. _Great I hope whoever is coming down here has a good reason _Scully thought. She walked over to the file cabinet and pretended to be looking for something. "Come in!" Scully called over her shoulder. Skinner walked in. "What can I do for you sir?" Scully asked turning around to great him.

"Uh is everything all right agent? It sounded like someone else was in here." The AD asked suspicious.

"No sir everything is fine. No one else is here." Scully replied keeping her cool exterior. _No nothing is fine. Everything will be fine once we find Mulder _Scully wanted to say. But she couldn't let Skinner see how tired and defeated she was. If she gave up then there would be no chance of ever seeing Mulder in this office again.

"Alright I was just checking."

"Is there anything else you want sir?" Scully asked briskly. She did not want or need pity.

"Yes, I need to talk to you, about the search for Mulder. Why don't we go back up to my office?" He suggested, well more like ordered in a softer tone. He held the door open for her. _Not good _She thought grimly. Scully left Mulder's file on the desk and silently walked out with Skinner leading the way. She kept her head held up high. Maybe this was good news. But in the pit of her stomach she knew it was nothing close.

After the door was closed Mulder poked his head out and listened to Scully's heels click down the hallway. _Leave it to Skinner to be the bringer of bad news _Mulder thought. He vacated the cramped desk space and stretched. He jumped into the chair Scully had been sitting in a few minutes ago. He nudged open his own file and looked it over. _"Lots of dead ends. Scully must be getting desperate." _Mulder commented as he read a few theories that seemed like ones he would come up with.

Mulder looked up. It sounded like someone else was coming. _Scully couldn't be back yet _Mulder thought. _Who would be coming down here? _Mulder knew though if they entered the office he would find out. But they would also see him. Quickly he hid under the desk again. The door flew open without a knock.

Mulder instantly recognized who it was. The smell of cheesy cologne was something he could not forget. It was Steve, their 'waiter' from Monday night's dinner. Mulder repressed the urge to growl. _What is that loser doing here? _Mulder thought. He crouched silently under the desk. Something was not right.

Steve cautiously walked in. All he had to do was destroy the evidence. It wasn't that hard. He surpassed security easily. This should be easier. Steve found the file opened on top of the desk. Without a second glance he closed it, slipped it under his jacket, and walked out of the office. What Steve didn't expect was a large, barking, dog-which was oddly familiar- race down the hall after him.

"What the…" Steve didn't finish when the dog didn't stop its mad charge at him. "Crap!" Steve broke into a sprint towards the elevator. He repeatedly jabbed the 'Up' button. "Come on."

"_What's wrong? Afraid of a big bad dog?" _Mulder taunted. The elevator door slid open. Steve leaped into it and pushed the door shut. "Whew." Steve gasped as he rested against the wall.

Mulder stood in front of the elevator furious. How could he let the punk get away? He took Scully's only evidence. Anything else in the labs was most likely destroyed. _I gotta catch him _Mulder thought determinedly. Ignoring his conscious Mulder raced up the stairs. Hopefully he could cut Steve off. _You won't get away so easily _Mulder thought coldly. _"But man is Scully gonna kick my ass if I get caught." _

XXXXX

"Sir we can't give up yet. This isn't about Mulder's quest" Scully answered coldly. She couldn't believe it. Skinner was suggesting that Mulder somehow made it that he was kidnapped so that he could go investigate something about the 'Truth'. He was thinking about giving up!

"Agent Scully I am not saying we should give up. For Christ sakes it's too early. I was just wondering if this isn't something Mulder planned." Skinner said firmly.

"It isn't sir." Scully said doing her best not to lose her temper. "Is there anything else?"

"I just want to make sure you know that right now the chance of finding Mulder is slim considering the small amount of evidence is and don't want you to make this case too personal."

"Sir…" Scully began to say in a warning tone. But she was cut off when (to her horror and Skinner's confusion) they heard the screams of a panicked man and the barking of a dog. "Damn you Spooky." Scully muttered.

"What the hell?" Skinner opened the door to his office and watched a man being chased down the hall by a brown German Shepard. Mulder was so close to him. He gave the man a surprise when he bolted up the stairs. The great chase from there had been all over the FBI. He noticed they were near Skinners office. _Oh this should be good _Mulder thought. Not a single FBI agent had managed to stop him or Steve. Skinner wouldn't either.

"Help!" yelled Steve. _What a wimp. _Steve looked over his shoulder, that stupid dog was still there. He tripped over his big feet and was soon greeted with a very angry bark. Mulder saw his chance and jumped on top of Steve to prevent him from getting up. _"Alright give up the file! What do you want with it? Where the hell is that sorry son of a bitch Manson!" _The pathetic man cowered at Mulder.

Scully had seen the whole scene and moved before Skinner. She rushed over to Mulder and yanked him off. "Down Spooky! Bad Spooky bad! How did you get out?" Scully scolded him.

"_Bad? Excuse me I just saved your evidence here! Don't you remember this asshole?" _Mulder snapped.

"Agent Scully you have some explaining to do." Skinner said, not at all happy. Scully, still holding onto Mulder, helped Steve up when she gasped.

"You!" She exclaimed accusingly.

"Shit." Steve mumbled. Scully immediately slapped on a pair of handcuffs.

"Agent Scully who is this man?" Skinner asked.

"Sir this man is partly responsible for Mulder's kidnapping." She explained while wrenching Mulder's out of his hands. "And stealing evidence." Showing him the folder. Skinner took control.

"Good work. Agent Williams!" He barked. "Get him out of here." Agent Williams complied and hauled Steve off.

"Sir if you don't mind I would like to question him personally."

"That will have to wait a minute agent. First I would like to know why you brought a dog to work." He gestured to Mulder who was wagging his tail.

"Right. Come on Spooky." Scully called to him. Mulder trotted in behind them.

"_Nice to see you too Skinman." _Mulder attempted a chuckle as he hopped into Skinner's chair. Skinner looked at Mulder uncomfortably.

"Down." He ordered.

"_Uh uh. This chair is much more comfy." _Mulder said enjoying the moment.

"Spooky down." Scully said firmly. Mulder sighed and moved.

"_You always spoil my fun Scully." _Mulder complained. Skinner sat back in his seat and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Agent you know the rules about bringing animals to work. Why is there a dog in my office?" Mulder felt guilty. He should have stayed home.

"Sir if you let me explain."

"I'm listening."

"Spooky followed me to work. I don't know how but when I came in the office this morning he was there sitting at Mulder's desk." This sounded so far fetched to Scully she doubted Skinner would believe her. He didn't.

"Scully that seems like something Mulder would come with." Skinner growled. He was going to continue to reprimand her when Mulder cut in not caring if anyone couldn't understand him.

"_Listen sir this isn't Scully's fault. Its mine. If I would have stayed home Scully wouldn't be in this mess even though all her evidence would be missing and you wouldn't have one of my captors in custody. I think you should cut her some slack. None of this is her fault." _Mulder continued to defend her.

"Spooky quiet! Spooky stop it!" Scully desperately tried to shut Mulder up. Skinner broke out into a smile. That surprised Scully a lot.

"I think uh, Spooky, is trying to tell me your innocence Scully. I must say that if it wasn't for him we wouldn't have a kidnapper in our hands. I think we should keep him around in case anyone else comes back what do you think?" Scully, bewildered, nodded her head in agreement. Mulder managed his own smile. _That's it Skinman. _"You're dismissed." Skinner went back to his paperwork."

"Thank you sir." Scully said as she led Mulder out.

"Agent?"

"Yes sir." Scully turned around.

"Why did you name your dog Spooky?" Skinner asked with a brief smile.

"I named him after Mulder." She told him. "There is something about Spooky that reminds me of him so much." She trailed off tears suddenly threatening. Skinner nodded in agreement.

"Yea there is something very familiar about him." Scully plastered a fake smile on her face and left the office. She hoped to get some information from that sorry bastard. Mulder silently followed listening to the sharp click click of her heels.

"Dana!" a voice called behind her. Scully whirled around hoping to see Mulder running towards her. Her face instantly fell when she recognized the all too familiar face of Agent Colton. _Damn._ Both Mulder and Scully thought. "Dana! It's been a while hasn't it?" Colton caught up with her.

"What do you want?" Scully asked briskly. She did not want to put up with this ass hole.

"Nice to see you to. Why is there a dog in here?" Colton practically demanded.

"He is part of a case I am working on." She replied simply.

"You mean you are using a dog to find Mulder." It was more of a statement. "I would give up and forget about old Spooky. Both you and the bureau would be better off." Scully held onto all her strength not to punch him. Mulder was having trouble containing himself too. _Don't attack him, don't attack him. Scully will kill him for me. Don't attack! _

"Don't call him Spooky. Mulder is one of the most brilliant people I have ever met. His methods may be a little out there but he is still brilliant. I will not stand here and let you take jabs at him when he could be hurt or…" Scully couldn't bring herself to say dead. He wasn't dead. She was sure of that much.

"I'm sorry Dana- "That's Agent Scully."- "Agent Scully." Why don't I make it up to you over dinner?" _So that's all he wanted. To make fun of Mulder and then ask me out for dinner. I don't think so. _

"Sorry but I don't have time to indulge myself in pleasures when Mulder is God knows where." She replied.

"Dana why don't you forget about Spooky for one night and enjoy yourself?"

"I can't enjoy myself when Mulder is suffering."

"Come on Dana…"

"No." Colton grabbed her wrist.

"Please Dana let me make it up to you."

"What do you have to make up to me? That you are a complete idiot?" Scully tried to pull away. Tom was making her nervous.

"You can't get away from me so easily." _Who the hell does this guy think he is? _Mulder thought furiously. _Time for me to step in. _Mulder let out an irritated growl. He snarled at Colton snapping his jaws. Frightened Colton backed away. "Dana control your dog!" He cried. Mulder backed him into a corner. People began to watch curiously.

"Sorry Colton Spooky really doesn't listen to me. Tough luck. Hopefully your insurance covers dog attacks." Mulder caught on barked louder making himself more threatening.

"Please stop! I'm sorry ok." Colton was clawing at the wall. _Who knew Colton had a fear of dogs? _Mulder thought entertained. People began to laugh at the sight. The humiliation was clear on Colton's face.

"Alright Spooky I think Agent Colton here gets the message." Scully smiled. Mulder backed down, disappointed. Seeing Colton squirm in fear was fun. Scully turned around and continued to walk towards her destination. When they turned around the corner she stopped and petted Mulder. "You keep saving my ass today Spooky. I wish Mulder could have been here to see Colton's face." She sighed sadly. _I want him back so much. _"I would give anything to have him back. I wonder if he knows that." Scully stood up and continued walking. Mulder was surprised. She always seemed so strong. He had never seen her in such a state. _"I know that now Scully." _

**AN-I finally updated. Yea I know it's been like 3 weeks or something but I have a good excuse! It's called getting ready to go back to school and then going to school. Homework doesn't help much either mind you. I am also working on another story (48 Hours) which also needs updating. Anyways I can't make any promises about updating soon but hopefully it will be before October. Cya!**

**Spooky4ever**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer-I do not own the X-Files.**

**Chapter 7- Midnight Visits**

**Out side Scully's apartment 8:30 P.M.**

"Come on Spooky I want to go back inside!" Scully stomped her foot impatiently on the cold, wet, sidewalk. What ever possessed her to take Spooky for a walk during a rain storm baffled her. _Oh I remember why. He wouldn't stop whining _Scully thought irritably. She had been busy with her case and he wanted to go out. After a few minutes of his begging she gave in, grabbed the leash (much to Mulder's happiness), and let him lead her outside.

So for the past 16 minutes all she did was stand outside her apartment while her dog simply sat down and watched the rain fall. When she complained Spooky simply gave her one of his dog smiles and ignored her. _He is so difficult! Just like Mulder. _Scully sighed. The search for him was proving very difficult also. She had interrogated that creep Steve three times. For the past two visits he sat in an eerie silence and refused to answer any questions.

Today though she finally got some answers. Well sort-of. Scully scrunched up her face in annoyance as she remembered the interrogation.

_Flashback_

Scully walked down the plain, gray hall in determination. Spooky trotted by her side, trying to keep up with her strides. Scully was going to make Steve talk whether he wanted to or not. She was tired of this quiet game where she did all the talking. He would tell her where Mulder was even if she had to force it out of the sorry low life.

She took a deep breath, composing herself. She shuffled though her notes one last time, glanced at Spooky to make sure he wouldn't attack, and opened the door. Steve sat slumped in his chair looking very bored and very confidant at the same time. He looked up and gave her a creepy smile. For the first time since the FBI had hauled his sorry ass down here he spoke. "Well look who's back, the G-Women and her trusty guard dog." He sneered at Mulder. Scully firmly held onto his collar when he let out a warning growl. Steve tightened his grip on the chair.

"I could let go of him you know, Scully commented, It might be easier for Spooky to get you to answer me." Steve swallowed and said,

"You can't let that dog attack me." He said making sure to empathize dog. Scully missed it what he meant but Mulder didn't and let out another growl. "The FBI wouldn't let that happen."

"Who said I had to follow the rules of the FBI?" Scully asked trying to scare him.

"You're bluffing. You would get in trouble." Steve said. Scully let go of Spooky and walked over to him.

"You are in a whole lot more trouble then me. I suggest you start telling me where my partner is." Scully said.

"I'm afraid I don't know who your partner is."

"You know damn well who I am talking about. You were our waiter Monday night; you broke into my home and took Mulder! You know where he is and you need to tell me." Scully demanded angrily. She figured she wasn't acting very professional at the moment but she didn't care. All she wanted to know where Mulder was and if he was ok.

Steve just stared at the wall behind her. Scully let out a sigh of frustration. "Look, all I want is my partner back. If you would tell me where he is it would be easier to find him. You might even get a few years knocked off of your sentence." Both of them knew that that was highly unlikely but, Steve couldn't help but feel some pity for the red-headed agent in front of him.

He looked at the dog sitting by the door watching the scene before it with interest. Its ears were flat on his head staring at Steve with hate. _It must really suck to be that guy _Steve thought. _It couldn't hurt to tell her, I mean she won't believe me any way. Mike isn't gonna bust me out of here. It probably won't make much of a difference any way…_ Scully sighed in defeat and walked towards the door. She would just try again tomorrow.

"Wait!" Scully turned her head towards the young man hoping her face wouldn't betray any emotions. "I'll tell you what happened to your partner, you won't believe me but…it's the truth. I was employed by a Mr. John Manson; he was the one who paid me to kidnap uh, Mulder." Steve said the other agents name hesitantly but continued. "I don't know much about this project he was working on but…"

"Project? Do mean to tell me he wanted Mulder for some project?" Scully interrupted. He nodded.

"Well it was an experiment really. He, uh, changed people into dogs, super dogs to be exact." When Scully gave him the skeptic eye brow look he talked faster. "Yea and your partner was part of it but escaped and while my partner is looking for him I was supposed to destroy any evidence that might lead you guys to him."

"Are you saying that Mulder is out there some where running from a mad scientist as a dog?" Scully said angrily. "That isn't funny. But where is Mulder now huh? Do you want me to check all the local pounds?" She snapped sarcastically.

"No you don't have to look in any pounds 'cause he is right here in this room with us." Steve said quietly. The look on Scully's face was priceless.

"Spooky? That dog is not Mulder! I don't know who you think you are but I hope you get a life sentence so I can come by everyday to laugh at YOUR ROTTING ASS!" Scully screamed. She whirled around and stormed out of the room before she took out her gun and shot the shaking kid in the head. Steve looked at Mulder and shrugged his shoulders.

"Looks like you're on your own now buddy." Mulder sighed dejectedly and followed Scully. When he found her she was leaning against the wall crying. She bent down and gave him a small hug.

"What am I going to do Spooky? What am I going to do?"

_End Flashback_

Scully blinked more tears out of her eyes. That little punk probably wanted the reaction she gave him. _He got just that _Scully thought aggravated. _And he thought Spooky was Mulder, ridiculous! I mean yea when you look at them they do share some physical traits, even characteristic ones too. But that was so outlandish, even Mulder wouldn't believe such BS. _She glanced at Spooky who seemed oblivious to the troubling thoughts that danced in her head.

But unknown to Scully he wasn't. In fact he was thinking about today's events also. How that meeting snuffed out his last hope. He didn't really expect Scully to believe that he was a dog. Even he wouldn't listen to something as absurd sounding. Part of him was _still _digesting the fact that he was a dog and very well would be one for the rest of his pathetic life. What really depressed him was that she didn't even try to find out more about Manson. Maybe then she would have believed Steve.

Mulder looked around. He sensed that there was danger somewhere. Well the dog part of him sensed it. The human side of him didn't see anything wrong. He stood up and shook his coat to rid some of the wetness. "Cut it out Spooky!" Scully giggled a little. "Come on, I'm freezing out here." Mulder followed her back inside, feeling relieved when the sense of foreboding left.

XXXXX

Mike watched the FBI agent and his target walk back into the building. He couldn't help but smirk. He should have known that wretched creature would find his way back to his pretty partner. Well now that he found him the easy part would be recapturing him. Mike flipped out his cell phone. He should report his progress back to Manson. _Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring. _It took three more rings before the phone was picked up. "Yes?" asked the terse voice of Manson's secretary.

"Yea I need to speak with Mr. Manson right away, Mike commanded gruffly, this is Mike." He added.

"Hang on."

"What do you want?" asked the irritable voice of Manson. "I thought I told you not to call me unless it was about the experiment."

"Yes, well sir I found him. He has been living with his partner, the red head. I think her name is Dana Scully."

"Well what are doing wasting time? Go get him and bring him back here as soon as possible."

"Yes sir."

"Oh and Mike. This time dispose of his partner. Teach him a lesson." Mike grinned.

"With pleasure sir." He disconnected the line. Though he hated taking orders from an arrogant bastard like Manson sometimes he gave the best orders."

Mike looked intently at the lighted window where he saw Dana Scully moving around. This would be fun.

XXXXX

**Scully Apartment 1:18 A.M**

_**Scully's Dream**_

_Scully wasn't sure where she was going but she knew it was important. Scully ran faster and faster, her surroundings changing from a long white hall to a shady, green forest. Anyone would have stopped to enjoy the view but not Scully. There was someone she had to see, there was something important that she needed to hear. What this was or who she needed to see was anonymous to her, but she kept running. _

_Finally, after an eternity of running the forest stopped at the edge of a meadow. She slowed down but kept her pace at a jog. It wasn't until she saw a tall figure in the middle of the meadow did she start to run again. His back was to her but Scully knew who it was, Mulder. "Mulder!" Scully cried. He turned around in surprise. Scully flung herself into his arms. "Mulder I found you." _

_Scully felt whole again but she knew this was a dream. Everything was too unreal. Blue orbs met hazel. _

"_Scully you must listen to me." Mulder said softly in her ear. Scully nodded her head, remembering why she was here. "Steve was right." Scully looked at him in confusion. How did he know about Steve?_

"_Mulder what are you talking about?" _

"_Steve Scully, what he told you this afternoon. It's true."_

"_You mean that Manson guy he was talking about?" Mulder nodded his head fiercely._

"_Yes Manson. He was the one who hired those goons to kidnap me. He used me in his little science project."_

"_Mulder do you mean that…"_

"_Yes Scully I'm…"_

_But he was cut off. Slowly Mulder and the meadow began to disappear. "No Mulder come back! What are you trying to say? Mulder? MULDER!" Mulder faded away leaving Scully alone in the darkness._

"Mulder! No Mulder!" Scully kicked and cried in her sleep. Her eyes snapped open and she shot up. Her hair was damp against her forehead and her breathing was heavy. Her sheets were in disarray from her fighting. Spooky sat next to her whimpering. She twisted her head in his direction. He sat next to her whimpering his eyes filled with alarm, and despair? Scully stared at him in curiosity, remembering the dream she just had.

Without warning Spooky jumped off the bed and stood at the door way growling. "What's wrong boy?" Scully asked. Mulder continued to growl. He felt his hackles rise. The menace he had felt earlier was back, and trying to get into the apartment. The sudden urge to protect made him forget that both he and Scully shared the same dream.

Scully crept out of her bed and grabbed her gun from its holster. Something was bothering Spooky, someone must be in the house. She stealthily moved out into the living room. Mulder followed her protectively. The door knob jingled and a small click sound was made. Someone had picked the lock. A man entered the room. Scully ducked down behind the sofa.

_Is that the same guy who kidnapped Mulder? Are they after me now too? _Scully wondered. Mulder crouched down next to Scully. He didn't like this at all. The man took another step closer to the sofa. Mulder instantly remember the scent of sweat and smoke. It was Mike. Mulder couldn't help himself. He let out another growl. Mike turned his head towards the sound.

"Where are you little bastard?" Mike whispered. Scully bit her lip. This guy was after Spooky, not her. Didn't Steve say something about his partner looking for Mulder…_No Dana stop it. Mulder is not a dog _She silently scolded herself. Mike took another step towards their hiding spot. Scully jumped up and surprised him.

"Don't move!" Scully cried keeping Mike at gun point. He froze. "What do want?" Scully demanded. "Where is Mulder?" Mike smirked.

"So Steve didn't blab on us. Of course even if he did you obviously didn't believe him."

"Where is he?" Scully repeated.

"Give me the dog and I'll be out of here for good." Mike tried to reason.

"No, not until you tell me where Mulder is." Mike eyed Mulder.

"That is your partner lady, Mike pointed at Mulder, that animal you have been keeping as a pet IS that Mulder guy."

"No he isn't. I don't know what you guys are trying to pull but Mulder is NOT a dog. He is a human being!" Scully began to shake. There was NO way Mulder was a dog. She briefly glanced at Spooky.

She stared into the brown-green orbs that seemed to be begging her to believe what this man was saying. "Oh my God." Scully said in disbelief. All this time she had been searching when he was right there. Right under her nose. Everything seemed to make sense. How desperate Spooky was to go with her, how he followed her at work, his protective attitude when Skinner reprimanded her, when Colton threatened her. In some weird twisted way everything made sense. The second she took her eyes off Mike though, he seized his chance and quickly pinned her against the wall.

Her gun skidded a crossed the room, fat out of her reach. Mike drew a knife out of his pocket and held the blade close to her neck. "Now if you don't mind Mulder is coming with me. But it looks like I am gonna have to make sure you don't get in the way." Scully struggled against his strong grip. He only held onto her tighter. "Don't struggle, it will only make thing worse." He smiled evilly. He slowly brought the knife closer to her skin when he let out a cry and collapse on the floor. Mulder had charged strait at him and knock him down. Mike violently pushed Mulder off him and scrambled up pulling a tranquilizer out of his other pocket.

Mulder wasn't quite sure what was happening. This surge of aggressiveness he felt was so strong. He wanted to see this guy in severe pain. And not the kind of ouch I just stubbed my toe or smashed my finger kind of pain. He wanted to see him rolling around on the floor and begging for mercy kind of pain. The kind of pain that make the strongest men cry. He lunged at Steve again. The only thing that was on his mind was to protect and to chase away the intruder.

Mulder sank his teeth into Mike's left hand. Warm blood gushed into his mouth. Mike gave another cry. It was more strangled sounding this time. He cursed and yelled but Mulder did not hear him. He continued his attack until something was swung at him and sent him practically flying.

Scully watched in shock at the fight before her. It wasn't until Mulder was thrown past her did she jump back into the action. Mike stood there clutching his bloody arm. Mulder had given him a few more bites. Blood dripped onto the carpet. Scully wrinkled her nose in disgust. _Great another mess to clean up later. _But there were more important matters at the moment. Scully rushed over and gave him a hard punch, knocking him unconscious.

_Ok now he is taken care of _Scully thought. She rushed over to Mulder. She gently stroked his head. Mulder wearily opened his eyes to be welcomed by the world's worst dog headache. He saw Scully staring back at him. "Is that really you Mulder?" _"The one and only Scully." _Mulder replied.

**A.N.-Whoa I finally updated! Go me! Ok now I know its October and I said I would update again in September, sorry that didn't happen. With basketball and dance and 50,000 school projects due time has not been on my side.** **Once again I can't make any promises that I will update again this week, hopefully this month (but we all know how that went.) Anyways thanxs to everyone who is still putting up with me and sending me reviews! And if you could send me more maybe I'll work a little harder on getting some free time. Hint hint.**

**Spooky4ever**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer-I STILL do not own the X-Files, damn.**

**Special thanks to Alani, The Happy-Go-Lucky Wraith, and Lady Pyrefly who have sent me reviews for basically every chapter. I don't know what is more fun, writing the story or reading the reviews! On with the next chapter!**

**Chapter 8-More Surprises**

**Alpha labs 1:27 A.M.**

Doc. John Manson was NOT a happy man. A few minutes ago he received another phone call from one of his men confirming that Mike had failed. Not only was K9-7 still not back in his custody but one of his best people had been arrested. No he was far from being happy. He concluded that Dana Scully was the problem, a problem that needed to be eliminated immediately.

But then he received another phone call from his secretary who stated that he was needed in Lab C. Apparently there was a problem. He sighed irritated at the fact that NOBODY around here could do ANYTHING right. He was a very pissed off man, and he became even more pissed off when he arrived at Lab C.

"Doctor Manson its good you're here, I think we may have a problem." Stated the annoying voice of Doc. Shrew.

"Of course there is a problem Doc. Shrew, I wouldn't be down here if there wasn't one!" He snapped at her. He rubbed his temples. _This women better have a good reason for dragging me down here _he thought.

"Right of course, um, if you would follow me." She made a waving hand motion to indicate she wanted him to follow her. She quickly strode over to a large observation kennel where K9-5 and 6 were held.

"What am I looking at Doc. Shrew?" Manson asked.

"Both K9-5 and K96 were failed subjects due to partial loss of their human side correct? Before K9-5 simply spent most of his time sleeping, and never showed interest in anything. K9-6 acted like a puppy, even though before hand the test subject was a 39 year-old male who was, how should I put it? Who acted like his age. Both subjects should not have displayed either of those traits."

"I know this already Shrew! What are you getting at?"

"How about I show you?" She pressed a button that lifted a special shield away from the glass. Inside were two dogs, one was a Dalmatian and the other a husky. Their side of the large kennel was separated by a see though wall, one that was supposed to be bullet proof but now had a large crack. The dogs were snarling at each other and slamming into the wall as they tried to get to each other. Drops of foam from their mouths drip on the floor. Their eyes were glassy and vacant; the only thing they were interested in was ripping each other apart. For once in his life Manson was actually speechless.

"Why is this happening?" K9-5 and K9-6 weren't acting like the stupid creatures he had seen two weeks ago.

"We aren't quiet sure actually." Shrew shifted nervously from foot to foot. "But I think I may have come up with something." She hurried over to her desk and began to sort though some paperwork that had been lying on her cluttered desk. "As you can see these are CAT scans of the two specimens' brains, we took them after the experiment. **(AN-I'm not sure if you can take a CT scan on an animal but if you cant, well in this story you can ok!) **As you can see there is the human part of the brain-red-and the animals part-blue- they aren't 50/50 like they were supposed to be but they weren't 10/50 either. We took these last night." She showed him the other to CT scans. "From what we see here the dog part has been taking over the human part, which may be why the dogs are acting more violent and should I say, primitive."

Manson studied the charts in his hands while trying to not show his dismay. "I don't know why this is happening but I am pretty sure the same thing will happen to K9-7 if we don't find it soon."

"No I don't think this will happen."

"Sir, either way I think we should give him the vaccine and try again. If we don't we may have to put him down like we are going to have to do with the other two. With their added strength and hostile attitudes I'm afraid the only choice would be to kill them. They are just too dangerous. We fix K9-7 before he reaches 20/50. If we don't-"

"Enough! I will not tolerate this. I want you to fix this problem right away. I can assure you that K9-7 is perfectly fine."

"How do you know that it is fine? He escaped before we could conduct any irrefutable scientific testing of are own." Shrew challenged him.

"Don't challenge me Doc. Shrew, not if you want to keep your precious daughter safe." He threatened her. Shrew's eyes narrowed.

"If you lay one hand on her…"

"Your threats are empty Shrew. Now I suggest you get back to work." He turned around and walked out of the lab ending the argument. She made a small huff and turned her attention back to the CT scans.

"Stupid All-Knowing-Dictator-of-Everything." She mumbled.

XXXXX

**Scully's Apartment 1:27 A.M.**

Asitdent Director Skinner stood in Scully's apartment watching medics rush the intruder off to the hospital. "Sir?" Scully called out his name. Skinner turned towards her, noticing that Spooky was in tow.

"Is something wrong Scully?" he asked. He also noticed the anxious and worried look on her face.

"Sir may I talk to you in private." Scully asked.

"Sure." He followed her to the kitchen. He couldn't help but smile when Spooky hastily followed her. "So what is it?" Skinner asked again.

"Sir I have found Mulder." Scully said slowly.

"You found him? Where is he?" Skinner asked incredulous.

"Right beside you." Scully said biting her lip.

"_Long time no see Skinman." _Mulder said. Skinner stared at Mulder in bewilderment.

"Agent are you telling me that the dog sitting next to me is Mulder?" Skinner asked. "This has gotta be a joke."

"_I wish I could say April Fools and walk into the room furless too." _Mulder sighed.

"I know that what I am saying is completely insane but I know how to prove it." Scully declared.

"_I'm not gonna like this am I?" _Mulder complained.

"And what is this proof?" Skinner questioned.

"First we need to go to the Gunmen's." Scully told him as she went to grab her coat.

"_You're not thinking what I thing you're thinking are you Scully?" _Mulder whined as he followed them out the door.

XXXXX

**Lone Gunmen's office 2:06 A.M.**

"Langley, Byers, Frohike open up!" Scully pounded on the door. "It's me Scully! I'm with Skinner!"

"_And Mulder." _He added. Scully just gave him a look, unable to understand what he just said. _"Never mind." _A groggy Frohike finally opened the door.

"Agent Scully! What brings you to my doorstep at- he glanced at his wrist watch-2:07 in the morning?" He yawned.

"Sorry Frohike but its urgent. It's about Mulder." Scully said hurriedly as she pushed past him. Skinner silently followed her in with Mulder in tow.

"Since when did one of you get a dog?" Byers commented as he stepped out into the room.

"Agent Scully believes that dog is Mulder." Skinner said.

"You're kidding right?" Byers asked, now wide awake.

"I wish. Listen the reason why we are here is to see if this dog really is Mulder." Scully explained.

"And you think we can determine that how?" Langley joined them.

"You want us to use the collar." Frohike caught on. Scully nodded.

"But we can't. I mean we haven't done anything to it since the, the cat incident." Byers cried.

"Well we need to try this." Scully said determinedly. The three men looked at each other and then back at Scully and Skinner to Mulder.

"Well I guess we could give it another go." Langley said hesitantly.

"_What? No way am I going to try that thing on! Doesn't anybody remember what happened to the cat? I don't want to be deep-fried Mulder! NO WAY!" _Mulder dashed under a table.

"How do you know that thing is going to work?" Skinner eyed the collar suspiciously.

"We don't." Frohike said as he carefully held it."

"_Well that's comforting." _Mulder sarcastically.

"Come on Mulder." Skinner unsuccessfully tried to pull him out from under the nearby table.

"_There is no way in hell I am leaving this spot." _Mulder said stubbornly.

"Mulder quit being a pain and get over here." Scully ordered.

"_Sorry Scully. Like I said, I don't want to be your next barbeque." _She sighed. _Why won't he listen? Well actually could understand why he wouldn't want to be electrocuted but this could be for his own good. _Then she had another thought. _Maybe the human part of him won't listen but maybe there is a dog part of him that will! _Scully felt guilty that she would have to use that against him but it matter so much to her to know if he was here and ok. Well as ok as you can be when a dog.

"Spooky come." Scully ordered again. Mulder's ears perked up. He had to obey. Slowly he crawled out and trotted over to her. Now this scared the shit out of him. Big time. Why was he willing to listen to her every command all of a sudden?

"Spooky?" the three Gunmen asked in unison.

"That was what I could him before." Scully explained.

"Are sure this is Mulder Scully? I mean he responded to Spooky instead of his real name." Skinner pointed out.

"Sir how many dogs have hazel eyes?" Skinner simply shrugged. Scully unclipped Mulder's blue collar she had bought for him and replaced it with the Gunmen's red one. After a few minutes of adjusting the remote Byers confirmed a go.

"It's all set Scully." Langly said.

"Mulder talk to me." Scully stared him in the eyes. "Spooky?" For a minute Mulder just stared at her and then Scully heard the best thing. Mulder's voice.

"Scully why in God's name did you name me Spooky?" All of them (even Skinner) fainted. "Well it's nice talking to you too." Mulder commented.

**AN-Alright I got up another chapter! Let's party! Yea right. Ok I know this one is kind-of short but I figured it would keep you guys satisfied for a little longer. Let's see how long it will take me to update this time. But remember, the more reviews, the more fuel to the fire.**

**Spooky4ever**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer-I do not own the X-Files**

**Chapter 9-Ambush!**

Scully slowly sat up. Spooky sat next to her wagging his tail with a goofy grin on his face. "Have a nice nap. Well actually you were only out for about 2 minutes but I think you hit yourhead pretty hard." Mulder couldn't help but smile wider. This was so oddly amusing. Scully's eyes widened.

"Oh my God. Is that really you Mulder?" Scully still couldn't grasp what was happening. **(A.N-Cant really blame her.) **

"No Scully I'm Elvis reincarnated." Mulder retorted. For the first time this week Scully smiled her own genuine smile.

"Now that would be an interesting X-File."

"Let's figure out this one first." Mulder reminded her. Scully's face fell as she remembered their current problem. Scully gave him an awkward hug.

"How is this possible?" Scully wondered

"You're the scientist Scully. I was hoping you would have a logic explanation for me."

"This is not what they taught me at Quantico. Or anywhere else for that matter." She sighed as she realized how depressing this was becoming. What if Mulder was stuck like this forever? She would still love him. _Wait! Did I just think that? _Scully thought. _Guess I can't deny that any longer. _"Mulder…" Scully didn't know what to say. Now she was facing a torrent of confused emotions. Absently she began to scratch behind his ear.

"Scully do you know how good that feels?" Mulder tail began to wag even faster. She smirked. They sat there in a short silence enjoying each others company. Their attention was diverted when Byers groaned and shakily stood up. He glanced at Mulder and then back at Scully. A look of recognition crossed his face as he remembered what had just happened.

"So much for this being a really weird dream." He mumbled. Scully gave him a look of understanding. Byers smirked when he saw the other three men on the floor. "I guess we should wake them up." He suggested. Scully nodded in agreement and they set out to their task.Some time later after long explanations, disbelieving statements, and about 20 cups of water to keep Frohike awake from both sleep deprivation and passing out they all came to the same question, what do we do now?

"I can't believe the collar actually worked." Marveled Skinner.

"Neither can I." Scully agreed.

"Me too or I would be a screwed deep fried dog." Mulder complained.

"Where do you guys come up with this stuff?" Skinner turned his head towards Frohike. Frohike shrugged.

"Actually I was just really bored when I came up with it."

"Figures." Scully rolled her eyes. "But back to business. What do we do next?"

"I think we should look into this Manson guy and see if we can find anything about him." Langly suggested. "Maybe even find something about these Alpha labs."

"I seriously doubt he would have some website posted about his conspiracy experiments Langly." Skinner snapped.

"Somebody's grouchy." Langly mumbled.

"I heard that." Skinner glared at him. Byers stepped in to prevent a fight.

"What would help if we had blueprints of the building or something. That way we could go in there and see if there is anything to reverse Mulders, uh, 'condition." He suggested. Frohike shook his head in agreement.

"But we don't have any. And not to be pessimistic but there might not be anything to get him back to normal. We might just endanger ourselves." Skinner pointed out. Everyone knew he had a point.

"Ok. How about we start with finding more about Manson like Langly suggested." Mulder said.

"And in the mean time keep Mulder somewhere safe." Scully added. "Its obvious Manson wants him back."

"I agree with Scully." Skinner said. "I shouldn't be that hard to hide a dog."

"You're not gonna put me in a kennel or anything right? Its bad enough Scully makes wear a leash." Frohike snickered.

"I would say she had one on him before he became a dog." He whispered to Byers.

"Hey!" Mulder protested. Scully smirked.While that had been going on nobody noticed the black van that had pulled up or the dark figures darting around the buildings perimeter on the security cameras screen. Then without warning a rain of bullets smashed through the window."I thought you guys had bullet proof windows!" Mulder shouted.

"No, Frohike never got around doing it!" Byers shouted back.

"Oh sure blame me why don't you!"

"Shut up and get down!" Skinner barked. Meanwhile someone had started to try toram down the door while smoke bombs followed the bullets.

"Damn it we need to get out of cough here!" Mulder yelled.

"Please tell me there is a back door." Skinner searched for the trio.

"Oh yea, cough come on." Langly still stooped low searched for the others."Where are you guys?" He shouted. A deafening slam told them the door had been successfully knocked down. Chaossoon followed. Unidentifiable men wearing gas masks marched through the door and released another gas bomb. In a matter of seconds Scully felt drowsy.

"Mulder?" She slurred slightly. _I can't let them take Mulder again _she thought. Scully stumbled through the smoke. "Mulder!" Everything was becoming hazy. Scully lost her balance and fell. One of the masked men caught her, slung her over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes, and rushed out with the others. When the Gunmen, Skinner, and Mulder awoke several hours later they discovered Scully was gone.

**A.N- sigh I know, I know its taking me way too long to update. I'm sorry ok! Busy schedule. Pathetic excuse I know but it's the truth! Sorry this is short. But hey maybe I'll have chapter 10 up by my Christmas vacation! Heh, heh. Thanks for everyone who is bearing with me.  Reviews! Please…**

**Spooky4ever **


End file.
